Only You
by regardegia
Summary: Spencer and Ashley's love life after Paula walks in on them and decides to give Ashley a chance.DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! TOM LYNCH and THEN OWNS SOUTH OF NOWHERE! I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE FANTASTIC ORIGINAL SERIES of SOUTH OF NOWHERE.
1. Thursday Afternoon

It's a rainy Thursday afternoon. Spencer has just finished the last of her homework. Mentally exhausted, she jumps on her bed and stretches her tired body. She decides to catch up on the latest celebrity gossip and starts to read the tabloid. She reads through three pages when her cell phone rings. Spencer looks at the name on the caller ID and a small smile crept upon her face.

"Hello?" Spencer said pretending like she didn't know who was on the other line.

"Hey babe it's Ash. Just wondering what you were up to." Spencer's smile grows larger.

"Just indulging in Star Life magazine and reading about the _tragic_ lives of celebrities. Why?"

"Why how very teeny bopper of you. Well, I was wondering if you come over and maybe watch a movie with me. Maybe down a pint or two of B&J while we're at it. I was planning on going to the video store and maybe pick you up on the way." Ashley said with a sweet tone of voice that Spencer could not refuse.

"Yeah sure, let me just ask my mom. I'll call you back. Bye"

"Sure. Bye"

Spencer lightly jogs down her stairs and heads to the kitchen where her mom is surprisingly pouring a glass of chardonnay.

"Special occasion?" Spencer asks sounding concerned.

"No. Just unwinding. I had two gunshot wound patients and a handful of stabs", a tired Paula says.

"Oh"

"Did you need something honey?"

"Oh yeah, Ashley invited me to watch a movie at her house. Can I go?...Please?" Spencer asks with her hands folded together.

"I don't know Spencer. It's a school night. And Ashley?" Paula being Paula.

"But Mom, it's like 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I'll be home before 11. And you know what I said about giving her a chance" Spencer negotiated.

"Well, alright. But no later than 11. Okay?

"Yes Mom. I love you." Spencer gives her mother a kiss on the cheek and runs up stairs to put some things together to take to Ashley's place. Paula lets out a disappointing sigh and takes a long sip of her wine.

Spencer grabs her phone and dials Ashley's number. **(Spencer's POV thinking to herself) I'm so excited. I am actually going to have some quiet time alone with her. It's rare that we have time alone anymore, ever since mom walked in on us. I'm surprised she's even giving Ashley a chance. Let's hope things stay this way. God I hope we can do other activities rather than watch movies. I want to show Ashley that I love her. Even though it would only be the second time, I want it to be perfect…again. **In less than three rings Ashley picks up the phone.

"So can you come over?" Ashley says quickly.

"Yea. She said it would be fine. I just need to be home by 11."

"We can abide by that. I'll be there in less than ten minutes. So hurry…oh and BRING A BIKINI." Ashley nearly screamed the last part.

"Okay..wait what why?" Spencer says out of curiosity.

"You'll see. See ya soon" click.

Spencer stares at her phone which now says "Call Ended" and lightly laughs to herself. She walks over to her closet and grabs an oversized sweatshirt, boxers, and her favorite brown bikini. She shoves the clothes in her backpack and grabs her purse. Spencer decides to wait outside because she becomes too anxious to wait inside the house, especially in her room.

"Ah. The freshly polluted air of Los Angeles will calm my nerves for now", Spencer says sarcastically to herself.

Just then, a convertible pulls up in front of her driveway.

"Hey babe get in" Ashley gives Spencer a wink. (_Ashley's POV thinking to herself) God she looks amazing. I can't believe this beautiful girl is mine. I just want to have a quiet night with the woman I love. Okay that's a lie. I want to have an amazing night with the woman I love. I hope she will be open to my plans. I don't want to push her into anything she doesn't want to do. But I mean we've slept together once already, so it shouldn't be too much for her. But whatever she wants I will do…or not do. _

"Hey" Spencer says with a glowing smile on her face. That smile breaks when the brunette's lips collide with the blonde's for a quick peck. Ashley changes the gear to D and drives away.

"So what kind of movie are we watching tonight." Spencer asks.

"Well, I was thinking of a horror film or a chick flick. Yea I know my options are totally off, but I am in the mood for either gore or romance…or both."

"Um…." Spencer takes a while to think of something.

"Something scary sounds goods. How about something relatively old like Silence of the Lambs or Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Uhh…that is so unlike you Spence, but I like it. I'm definitely in the mood to watch some guy's leg get chopped off"


	2. Movies, Ice Cream, and Champagne

They arrive at Blockbuster and lazily get out of Ashley's car. As they walk through the parking lot, Ashley shyly grabs Spencer's hand. She flashes a sweet smile that made Spencer melt. She opens the door for her blonde girlfriend and they immediately hit the horror section.

"Hmmmm…there is just so much to choose from. Oh..look Spence! Did you see any of the Saw movies?"

"Nope. The trailers made it hard for me to sleep a couple times. I don't know Ash, if we watch that I may not want to go home to sleep by myself."

"Huh…really?" Ashley said with faux-curiosity.

"Well hopefully my mom drinks herself to sleep and my dad will answer the phone when I call to check in. Jesus Christ it was 4 in the afternoon when she started on her first glass. Knowing I'm with you, there's no doubt she's on her third or fourth already. And I though my dad could drink." Spencer chuckled at her own humor, which inevitably made Ashley laugh at her ridiculously cute girlfriend.

"I think we should leave that at plan B for now until we know for sure that you're mom's loaded." Spencer was amazed by Ashley's will to take responsibility.

"Sounds good. Saw and Saw II it is." Spencer grabbed the DVDs and they headed for the relatively short line. Ashley grabbed a pint of B&J's before they hit the cash register. One slide of her credit card and they were on their way.

After leaving Blockbuster, they finally arrive at Ashley's place. Spencer has been there thousands of times, but even to this day the beauty of the house still amazes her.

"I think my mom went out tonight and if it's anything like her she won't come home" Ashley said staring at Spencer's perfectly messy hair. A few strands of wavy dirty blonde hair covered Spencer's left eye, but was quickly brushed behind her ear by her lover.

"I love you Spencer" Ashley was amazed by her ability to express emotions that were never felt anyone in the past. This girl was everything she wanted and needed. Spencer was the reason why she woke up in the morning and the last thing on her mind when she went to sleep. Almost overnight, Ashley had become like every other person who experienced true love that she only wished she could be.

With the four letters from Ashley's mouth, Spencer gently leaned her head to Ashley's, slowly lifting her chin so that her lips could meet her lover's. After holding that kiss for a few seconds, they break apart.

"I love you too"

Ashley had the goofiest grin on her face. She turned the ignition off and got out of the car. Spencer followed with her bags and the movies. Ashley unlocked the door and motioned for Spencer to go into the house.

"I'll meet you in my room, I just need to grab some drinks." Ashley screamed from the kitchen.

"Okay"

Ashley went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of White Star and two champagne flutes. She knew that the champagne should somehow compliment the pint of ice cream they were about to devour. Then she made her way to the fridge and grabbed some bottles of water just incase Spencer didn't want to drink. She reached the stairs and remembered that she needed a spoon for the ice cream. After she got what she needed, she made her way up to the room. Spencer was resting her back on Ashley's headboard. The brunette playfully jumped on the bed and shows Spencer the bottle of the pricey champagne.

"I know you don't drink since that incident at Gray's, but I figured that we celebrate to just… celebrate. And if this is all we drink, you'll sober up in time before you go home." Ashley said with hint of sensitivity in her voice.

"That's if I go home. But ya…let's have a few glasses"

Ashley used her comforter to pop the cork and skillfully poured each of them a glass.

"Here's to us. The hottest couple ever." Ashley held up her glass.

"Cheers!" They clanked their glasses and took a long sip.


	3. Cold Droplets of Water

Ashley walks over to the Blockbuster bag and pulls out Saw and the ice cream. She hands Spencer the pint of 1000 calories and puts the movie in the DVD player. She grabs the remote from her dresser and sits back down on her bed. They both lay on their stomachs, propped up on their elbows facing the television leaving their glasses of champagne on the ground in front of them.

Spencer grabs her glass and takes another long sip. She places it back down on the ground before staring at Ashley's perfectly toned back. Ashley catches Spencer staring at her and sits up to rest against her headboard. She opens her arms and motions for Spencer to cuddle with her. Spencer grabs their glasses and puts them onto the nightstand beside them. She sits between Ashley's legs and Ashley automatically wraps her arms around Spencer's midsection, locking her hands together. Spencer leans her head back onto the space on Ashley's left shoulder and lets out a long sigh. Ashley can feel the blood rushing through her veins before the opening scene starts. She catches a whiff of Spencer's fruity/floral shampoo and is content where she is. She wants to stay like this forever.

Throughout the first-half of the movie, Spencer loosens up from the champagne and uses her free hands to stroke Ashley's smooth fabric-free thighs, occasionally gripping them when the scenes get a little scary. Goosebumps form under Spencer's touch and Ashley doesn't know how much longer she can take this "foreplay". Ashley feels her center getting warmer with every touch from Spencer. She decides that she can't take anymore and her right hand slowly wanders up Spencer's shirt. She grabs Spencer's soft breast under her lavender-colored bra. No both her hands are working on Spencer's breast, gently squeezing and teasing. Spencer moans and it makes Ashley's center even hotter. Her hands abandon the heavenly mounds as she uses them to undo Spencer's bra. The blonde assists her in the removal of this unnecessary item of clothing as she turns around to straddle the tiny brunette. This surprises Ashley since she is the one usually on top of her girlfriend. The blonde's hands roam and graze every inch of Ashley's soft skin as she sucks on the pulse point on the brunette's neck. A light sweat breaks out on Ashley's brow as she breathes heavily.

"Let's take a cold shower", the blonde says seductively with a voice much huskier than usual.

"I'm in!!!" Ashley gets up from the bed and leads Spencer into the bathroom where she immediately starts stripping her girlfriend naked. Their lips are connected as Ashley's takes off her own clothes and jumps in the shower to turn on the cold water. Spencer tastes like sweet alcohol and Ashley is intoxicated by her surroundings. Nudity, alcohol, and Spencer.

"Ahh….Oh my God…that's really fucking cold!" Ashley yelps as the freezing water hits her back.

"I'm so glad you're protecting me from it" Spencer laughs.

"Not for long" Ashley quickly moves to the side and the water immediately hits Spencer's front side.

"Ashley…holy shit…you jerk!" It's Ashley's turn to laugh at the girl in front of her.

Spencer pins Ashley against the clay tile wall of her shower and aggressively kisses her lips. Her tongue runs over Ashley's and she let's her right hand run up Ashley's cold left thigh. Eventually Spencer manages to let her fingers graze over Ashley's wet lips (the one's down below) and she impatiently waits for approval. Ashley slaps her hand away and she is in control of this little game. Spencer groans as she presses her lips harder on the brunette's.

**Two can play this little game.** Spencer thinks to herself. She lowers herself until she is eye level with Ashley's hard nipples. She intakes Ashley's left breast into her warm mouth. She sucks and occasionally nips, causing Ashley to moan from deep in her diaphragm. Spencer uses her tongue to her advantage. Ashley is now breathing heavily and no longer can feel the cold water running down her body. She can almost feel the water sizzle off her body as soon as it hits.

She snaps back into reality and lowers Spencer gently on the floor of the shower. Spencer's legs rest on the wall of the shower and Ashley find a comfortable spot between them. She kisses Spencer with passion and lets her free hand linger outside of Spencer's aching center.

"Fuck…me…Ashley…", Spencer manages to say. Her body is pounding with rushing blood and she can no longer wait.

With that, Ashley sucks on her two fingers to make them slide easier and shoves them into Spencer.

"Ohhh YES!" Spencer screams out in pleasure.

Ashley pumps fast. She curls her fingers up, making sure she is hitting Spencer's G-Spot. Spencer moans loudly and Ashley becomes very aroused.

"Harder Ash…faster." Spencer can barely speak, but Ashley obeys. Spencer looks down and sees Ashley working her hands. She notices the streams of cold water hitting Ashley's back and bouncing off in tiny droplets. Ashley decides she wants to make Spencer climax as soon as possible, so she adds pressure onto Spencer's clit from her thumb. This drives Spencer over the edge, as she is seconds away from having an orgasm. Spencer's bucking hips ride Ashley's hand and she lets out the sexiest moan Ashley has ever heard. Spencer has a few spasms as she comes down from her sexually energized high. Ashley just lays her tired body on top of the blonde until Spencer is completely calm. Ashley's head is resting on top of the younger girl's rising and falling chest until Spencer breaks the silence.

"I think you're up next Miss Davies." Ashley quickly props her head up and grins.


End file.
